Strawberries Tarts
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: This is the story how the Queen found about the romance between Nancy and Charlie. How will the Queen react?


A/N: I love the BBC Show Victoria. Victoria and Albert is one of my favorite couples, but they have a bit of a completion with the new romance of Nancy and Charlie.

* * *

Nancy is sitting in her dressing room working on a dress for the Queen. She is so focus in the sketch that she does not realized that she is being watched. She smiles as she is finished with it and stands up. She quickly gathered all of drawings, and she turns around and sees Charlie looking at her with a smile.  
"Good grief, Mr. Francatelli! You startled me!" Nancy said as she put one of her hands on her chest.  
"I am so sorry, Mrs.. Skerret..I was just watching a wonderful woman working on her craft" Charlie said as he smiles as he pulls her towards him. "How long till you have to see the Queen?"  
"Within the hour. Why?" Nancy asked with a smile.

He pulls her in the room and draws the drapes to separate them and kisses her. They kissed for a while, and she pulls away from him, and he groans as they touch their foreheads against one another. She opens her eyes and caught him looking at him. "What is it?" she asked as she takes one her hands and brushes the back of his head and wrap her fingers in his hair, he closes his eyes and moans.  
"It is amazing how you are now opening yourself to me, Nancy." Charlie said. "I would marry you today if I could. I will never let you go afterwards. The Queen will have to visit you in your bedchambers." they chuckle.  
"I must go, Charlie. I will see you later.." Nancy said as she place her palm against his face and he kissed it.

The Queen is sitting in her desk working on a new bill. When she hears a knock. "Enter!" she said. She looked up and see Nancy standing with a folder. "Mrs. Skerret! Please come in."  
"I have the dresses drawings for you, Ma'am. I am very happy on how they turn out to be." Nancy said. The Queen motion her to the desk and places them on the desk. The Queen gasp in pleasure.  
"Mrs. Skerret, this is your best designs ever. You are very talent." The Queen said as she looks at Nancy. "You capture the romance of the Greeks very well. You seems to know love. Am I right?"  
"Yes Ma'am. I didn't seek love..it..he found me." Nancy said as she smiles.  
"Oh? Who is it? If you mind tell me." The Queen said with a smile.  
"I am afraid that myself or he will be force to leave the place, Ma'am." Nancy said.

The Queen looked very sad about that. "If someone told me that I had to give up my husband or loss the crown. I will loss the crown in the heartbeat. Life without love is no life at all. Has he asked for your hand?"

Nancy smiled as she remembers the wonderful moment. "Twice. The first one I told him that I was married to my job, but then certain things happen in my life that made me realized that I do love him. First time, is when he left after I told him no."

"He is back isn't he?" The Queen asked.

"You wanted him back, Ma'am." Nancy said tears in her eyes. "Please don't sack either of us. We will be loyal to you and your palace."

"He is Francatelli, isn't he?" The Queen asked.

"Yes. Ma'am. What are you going to do?" Nancy asked

"Mrs. Skerret, you have a right to be happy, as much as you made me. Please let me talk to your beloved. I will tell him what I am going to be doing." The Queen said. "You will have your happy ending." Nancy bows and left the room, and she doesn't see Penge standing by the wall.

"Your Majesty..are you certain that you want to have a married couple as staff?" Penge asked as he makes himself known to the Queen.

"Love is part of life, Mr. Penge. I am certain that they will be happy and loyal staff. " The Queen told him. "And I am certain that my husband will agree with me."

Nancy is running down to the kitchen, and sees her love working. "When you are stirring chocolate with your sleeves to your elbows...Makes me want to kiss you."  
"Nancy!" Charlie said, "are you sure?"  
"I love you." Nancy said as she pulls herself towards him and kissed him. "By the way, the Queen wants to see you. She had figured out that we loved each other."  
"Are we okay?" Charlie said.  
"Go find out." Nancy pushed him out the door, and he stop and said "I will want you to stand with me. I don't want to know my future here without you, love."  
"Okay.." Nancy said as she reaches around his waist and unties his apron. She looks up at him and sees him with his eyes closed. "What?"  
"I had a dream that you were loosen my apron. It is so much better than dream." Charlie said as he takes his hand on her face, and she kissed his palm.

Much later, Charlie and Nancy are walking down the corridor towards the Queen's office. He turns towards her and said. "I would love to hold your hand right now, my love."  
"I know..me too." Nancy said. Just as they were about to open the door, they hold hands for a minute and kissed each other. Charlie knocks and hears the Queen's voice.

"Good Morning, Ma'am." Charlie said.  
"Good morning, Mr. Francatelli and it is good to see you again, Mrs. Skerret. I understand you too have an understanding." The Queen began. "I can see that you are afraid that you will be sack."  
"Yes, Ma'am." Charlie began.  
"I have been without you in my kitchen, Mr. Francatelli. I shall not do it again. You and Mrs. Skerret are safe. I don't care how other people would react. Everyone needs to have love in their lives."  
"Thank you, Ma'am." Charlie said as he looks over at Nancy who smiles at him.  
"One question, Mr. Francatelli..Do you have a ring?" The Queen asked.  
"I do. It was my mother's..."Charlie said as he reaches into his vest pocket, and pull it out. "Mrs. Skerret...Nancy...Will you make me the happiest man? And let me be your husband?"  
"Yes!" Nancy said as he puts the ring on her finger, and The Queen claps her hands in joyfully. "Ma'am, do you have a question?"  
"I just realized something...what shall you will be called?" The Queen asked.

Nancy looked at her fiancée who nods, "Mrs. Skerret-Francatelli would be my professional name, Ma'am." The Queen smiles at them, and said "I think you need to do a celebration with an adience...Lord knows I have my share. You are excused."  
"Thank you, my Lady." Nancy said as they bows. As they turned Charlie holds her hand, and kissed the palm, in which Nancy blushed.

Prince Albert is watching the whole thing, and came to his wife and Queen. "I always knew you were a romantic at heart my love."  
"It is because of you my angel." The Queen said as she smiles and as Albert bows down to kissed her and afterwards "I hope they will be happy as you made me."

Much later, at the staff's dinning room. Charlie and Nancy are sitting side-by-side. They are reading books, and every once in a while, Nancy catches herself stopping at looking at her ring, and then at the hands of Charlie, and her glances goes to his arms, to his shoulders, to his chin and then to his lips. "Darling, I cannot read if you continue glanced at me." he said as he turns to her, which caused her to blush. "A blushing bride-to-be, who would have thought." he teased her, and he quickly glanced around to see if no one is around, and he quickly kissed her.  
"I cannot not wait to be married to you, Charlie." Nancy said. "I want you more than you know."  
"I want you I think as you, darling." Charlie said, "Our day will be wonderful, and our night will be just as wonderful."  
"Do you promise?" Nancy asked.  
"I will promised that the rest of our lives will be filled with desires, pleasures and love. Now I must finished this book before I go to bed." Charlie said as he turns to his book. He puts one of hands on the table, and Nancy puts one of her hands on top of his. They hold hands for a while.

A hour later, Nancy looked over at Charlie's book and noticed that it is still on the same page. "Darling? You are still on the same page a hour."  
"I know. I just want to spend time with you. If we pretend that we are reading, and someone sees us. They will not pay attention. Even thou I want to do something completely different." Charlie said as he looks over her and smiled.  
"I think I know what it is, but I am thinking that I am needed to go to bed." Nancy said as she gets up and stand in front of Charlie. "Dream of me, darling."  
"I will." He pulls her down and she sits on his lap, and they kissed. "I wish we were married now." as he kissed her again, her hands are in his hair and he groans.  
"You okay?" Nancy asked.  
"You must go, darling or our wedding night will not be our first." Charlie said.  
"I love you." Nancy said.  
"I love you too, darling. Dream good dreams." Charlie said as Nancy walks away. He smiles at her not wanting to leave, and sift his body as he thinks of her kisses and her body against his. "This is going to be the longest engagement."


End file.
